Manteniendo las cosas en secreto
by skaiba
Summary: -Traduccion-Nueva historia, yo no soy propietario de la ATLA, pero me gustaría. Taang, ZUTARA, Sukka y TEO X LILI Primera mitad DESPUÉS LILI X Sokka! Disfrutar!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Hola chicos! Yo no LOS molestaré más... Disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 1

Hola! Mi nombre es Aang. Voy a la secundaria Alfa y soy adoptado. Yo comparto un secreto con mis mejores amigos. Podemos controlar elementos tales como el aire, la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Puedo doblar los cuatro de ellos. Siempre he tenido una conexión especial con mi hermana. Su nombre es Lily. Ella tiene un novio Teo, que no controla y no sabe nada de nosotros. Mi mejor amigo es Sokka quien controla el metal y es bueno en eso. Su hermana Katara controla el agua y su novio Zuko, el fuego. La nueva novia de Sokka, Suki. Ella tiene un cinturón negro en todas las artes marciales que alguien se pueda imaginar.

'Oye Pies ligeros! ¿Qué estás haciendo? la voz más dulce de toda la escuela me preguntó. Era Toph. He estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, ella es mi mejor amiga.

"He estado pensando en ti! ¿Cómo fue tu examen de matemáticas?

'Como siempre! Yo habría reprobado sin ti pies ligeros! ella me guiñó un ojo y me abrazó.

"En cualquier momento que desees. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás sudando?

"Te diste cuenta! Tuve clase de gimnasia. ¿Puedo usar el baño? "

"Claro que puedes." Le Dije.

Se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Era verde con flores negras. Seguí mirando hasta que se dio cuenta,- lo siento chicos, pero yo soy un muchacho! -.

¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? "

Me desperté de mi dia soñado y sacudí la cabeza. Ella se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Porque si lo haces, yo quiero hacer algo al respecto...-dijo con una voz profunda y seductora. Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Me sonrojé y me sonrió. Se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera salir, yo la agarró los brazos y la tiró en la cama. Tengo encima y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando mis labios tocaron los de ella, sentí electricidad tensando los músculos. Ella me devolvió el beso, pero entonces mi madrastra, Yang-Chen entró Toph me empujó, tomó su camisa y se fue. Me di la vuelta y miré a mi madre. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama.

"Ella va a volver Aang. No te preocupes.

"Hice algo estúpido. La he perdido... "

"Tú la besaste y ella te devolvió el beso. Eso significa algo.

-Pero ¿por qué se fue así?

"Puedes preguntarle... 'dijo mi madre.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y le mande un texto a ella.

¿Por qué te fuiste? - Yo y mi madre esperamos pacientemente su respuesta.

- Tu madre nos vio. -

- ¿Y qué? –

-eres realmente estúpido! Te veré mañana cabeza de aire! -

Cuando vi a ese texto, sonreí.

Ella me ama!" Dije.

- Te lo dije! "mamá respondió...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Capitulo 2

He estado tratando toda la noche dormir un poco. No fue posible. Me quedé pensando Toph y nuestro beso. La mañana llegó pronto y mi alarma sonó. La apague con un poco de "aire mágico". Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones. Fui a la habitación de mi hermana para despertarla. Llevaba los pantalones y un sujetador cuando entré en la habitación.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "-preguntó sin cubrirse arriba.

No me malinterpreten, pero no nos avergüenza estar desnudos delante del otro. Después de todo, ella era todo lo que tenía desde... siempre.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre vengo a despertarte.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo por no permitir a Teo dormir aquí.

"Teo es tu novio desde hace tres años y te quiero mucho. Es sólo que no quiero que te haga daño si decides llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. "

"Me encantaría que así fuera! Todos estos años lo único que hizo fue pellizcos y besos en la mejilla.

"Ok, entonces yo lo voy a hacer por ti. ¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita doble?

"Teo, tú, Toph y yo? Es genial!

"Si ella dice que sí! No prometo nada.

"Te amo Aangy! Tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo! 'ella me abrazó. Se puso una tapa, y se fue a la escuela. Nosotros gripe allí y aterrizó en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera vernos. La besé en la mejilla y le dije adiós. Me dirigí a la clase. Encontré algunas risitas de Toph y otras chicas. Las chicas eran Meng, Yue y Koko. Meng y Koko, donde mis ex novias más probable mis ex-acosadores. Meng me seguía a todas partes a las que y me espiaba después de nuestra segunda cita y Koko en realidad trató de violarme después de la primera. Tomé una respiración profunda, junté coraje y fui allí. Toph me sonrió.

"Hola Toph. ¿Cómo estás? '

"Estoy bien pies ligeros! ¿Qué pasa? '

"Me preguntaba si..." vacilé.

'Oh, escúpelo! ella ordenó.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo esta noche.

Yo contuve la respiración por su respuesta...

"recógeme a las ocho. Dijo como el profesor entró y nos pidió que tomaramos nuestros asientos. Estaba súper feliz y emocionado por esta noche! El día pasó por conmigo mirando a Toph y a Toph protagonizada por mí. Fue amor! Siempre me ha gustado, pero esto llevó las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Creo que me gusta que sea así, complicado pero simple, aun. El día transcurrió rápidamente. Llevé a Lily casa y comimos con mamá. Entonces nos decidimos a ir a ver la Televisión como una familia.

'Mamá, necesito tu permiso para salir esta noche con Lily. Se quedó helada.

'Mamá, ¿estás bien? "-Preguntó Lily.

"Necesito una respuesta porque vamos a una cita doble. Dije.

"Oh, gracias a Dios! Pensé que querías ir a una cita con Lily!

"MAMÁ! Ella es mi hermana!

-Por eso me quedé helada. Va a ser Lily con Teo y tú con Toph?

'' ¡Sí! Todavía no puedo creerlo. Ella me dijo: "recógeme a las ocho" 'Yo dije emocionado.

"Diviértanse niños. No vengan a casa hasta que Aang bese Toph

"Y hasta que Lily bese Teo adecuadamente.

"Ok, pero por favor no le digan a su padre porque él no quiere a sus hijos saliendo tan tarde.

'No nos esperen mamá y no te preocupes papá. Dijo Lily y la abrazó. Yo estaba tan emocionada que no podía ocultarlo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Capítulo 3

Me puse el abrigo y me dirigí a la habitación de Lily. Ella llevaba un bonito vestido morado largo. Ella se veía muy bien. Caminamos todo el camino a mi auto después nos despedimos de nuestra madre. Nos llevamos Teo de su casa y él con Lily se sentó en los asientos traseros. Fuimos a la casa de Toph. Se metió en el auto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad.

-Tienes razón esta vez! "-dijo con una sonrisa.

La miré y vi toda la belleza del mundo en su rostro. Ella tenía maquillaje y llevaba un vestido corto verde que le era halagador. Ella parecía increíble, como siempre...

-Deberías arrancar el motor ahora. Ella sonrió y yo asentí.

Fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la playa. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Me senté junto a Lily y frente a Toph. Ella era realmente hermosa. Entonces sentí que algo se movía y el roce de mis pies. Miré hacia abajo y vi los pies de Toph en la pierna de subir por mis pantalones. Me sonrojé como entré en pánico y ella sonrió. La sensación de la acción, sin embargo, fue increíble. Ella definitivamente sabía cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta bien. Pedimos comida y comimos. Luego fuimos a dar un paseo en la playa. Me gustó mucho estar cerca de Toph. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me abrazó mientras caminábamos. La besé en la mejilla y se ruborizó. Ella era realmente linda cuando lo hacía. Fuimos a nuestro coche y fuimos a casa de Toph. Cuando salió y se dirigió a la puerta, Teo y Lily comenzaron a hacer ejercicio en el asiento de atrás. Toph sacó sus llaves.

"Me divertí mucho. Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo también." Dije. Me di la vuelta para irme cuando un par de brazos fuertes, me tiraron a un beso apasionado.

"Te veré mañana Pies ligeros. Ella dijo con una sonrisa malévola y se fue.

Me quedé allí por la puerta como un tonto, sin palabras y sin aliento. Volví al coche y deje a Teo en su casa. Nos fuimos a casa, pero cuando entramos en la puerta nuestro padre estaba allí, así que estaba oficialmente muerto.

"¿Dónde estabas? Me preguntó.

"Yo estaba en una cita. Simplemente dije.

"Lily, ve a tu habitación. Él ordenó y salió rápidamente. Entonces papá cambió su expresión y se suavizó.

"Cuéntame hijo" -preguntó emocionado para más detalles.

"Fuimos a un restaurante y dimos un paseo en la playa!"

"Yo no estoy hablando de tu cita! ¿La besaste?

"Ella me dio un beso. Ella sabe como rockear mi mundo! "

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Es sexy?

'Su nombre es Toph y ella es la chica más sexy para mí.

"Me hiciste muy orgulloso esta noche, hijo. Él dijo y se fue a la cama. Yo hice lo mismo. Me quité la camisa y me acosté en mi cama. Yo no podía dormir. Su beso seguía y seguía en mi mente. Sus suaves labios sobre los míos, me sentí como en el cielo. Su sabor y el olor era genial. Yo no podía conseguir lo suficiente de ella. Poco a poco, con su imagen en mi mente, me quedaba dormido...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Capítulo 4

Me desperté y vi mi reloj. Se me hacía tarde para la escuela. Lily estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Le desperté suavemente y se frotó los ojos.

"Llegaremos tarde! Le dije y ambos corriendo al coche, después nos vestimos. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Lily se acercó a Teo, que estaba con su amigo el Duque. Toph se acercó a mí con una sonrisa malévola y con Meng y Koko.

"Hola novio! -dijo, y me besó. Me sorprendió, pero me gustó la forma en que dijo novio. La besé entera. Eso nos llevó a distinguir una sesión que duró cinco minutos. Cuando nos separamos, ella se mordió el labio, por lo que me dan ganas de comérmela! La besé otra vez con un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. La abracé y la llevó a su clase. Entonces me dirigí a la mía. Me fui con mis pensamientos para Toph, que no noté que Sokka intenta hablar conmigo.

'Hey Sokka, ¿qué pasa? "

"Aang, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos saltarnos la primera hora?

'Claro Sokka. Él me llevó al armario del conserje.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"Rompí con Suki, porque creo que estoy enamorado.

"Estás enamorado? Al igual que amabas a Yue y Ty Lee?

"No, esto es diferente. Ella me gustaba y la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Quién es ella?

"Aang, por favor, no te enfades. ¿Podría arreglar una cita?"

-Claro, si yo la conozco. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién es ella? "

"Ella está con Teo y ella es tu hermana... '

"Tú estás enamorado de Lily? Le pregunté a medio enojado, medio conmocionado.

-Sí, hombre. Por favor, no te enfades. Me calmé. Yo sabía que a Lily le gusta Sokka pero ella sabía que él nunca la amaría.

-No estoy enfadado contigo Sokka, yo te ayudaré ".

"¿Lo harás? Quiero decir, ¡gracias!"

Mientras caminábamos a la clase, Lily se detuvo y me abrazó. Vi Sokka mirándola de pies a cabeza, admirando su cuerpo.

"Tuve una pelea con Teo. Ella susurró en mi oído.

"Yo te prepare una cita con Sokka. Me susurró a su vez. Sus ojos se abrieron. Miró a Sokka y vio una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

'Gracias Aangy! Eres el mejor! "

Luego besó la mejilla de Sokka.

"Nos vemos a las ocho. Ella dijo y él se sonrojó.

Ella salió y él se tocó la mejilla con la mano exactamente donde Lily lo había besado. Yo sabía que él la quería ahora.

Cuando la escuela terminó, fui al banco cerca de mi coche y me senté con la pandilla. Katara estaba sentada en el regazo de Zuko y Sokka estaba de pie delante de mí.

"¿Cuándo vamos a practicar? Zuko preguntó.

"Practicar qué? preguntó Toph y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Nada nena. Alrededor de las cinco Zuko, ok?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Katara.

'¿Puedo ir? Me preguntó Toph y Sokka me miró.

"Vas a aburrirte. Traté de decirle que no.

"No quieres que yo vaya!

'Aangy, llévame a casa ". Lily ordenó y sali mientras besó en la mejilla a Toph.

"Te veré más tarde. Yo dije y me fui...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Capítulo 5

Me sentí muy mal por mentirle a Toph. Me dirigí a casa con Lily y después de comer, nos fuimos a la práctica.

Allí, la banda estaba esperando. Pude ver a Sokka mirando a Lily y ella ruborizándose furiosamente. Yo estaba realmente feliz de que se amaran.

Zuko tomó su postura de lucha y yo también él me atacó varias veces con algunos golpes de fuego y trataba de evitarlos. Hizo un rayo y me lo disparo a mí. Después de haber redirigido el relámpago, vi a Zuko en el suelo, luchando por salir.

"Buen trabajo Aang!" Sokka gritó.

'Yo no fui! Le dije sorprendido.

"Si no fuiste tu hermano, ¿quién fue? -Preguntó Lily.

"Yo fui! Dijo una figura oscura con una voz familiar.

"¿Quién eres, muéstrate! ordeno Katara.

La oscura figura salió a la vista y reveló su verdadera identidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

"Toph? Le pregunté todavía conmocionado.

"Te he seguido aquí, lo siento, yo no confié en ti.

"Puedes controlar la tierra? 'Le pregunté todavía conmocionado.

¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? Zuko le preguntó.

Yo controle la tierra y lo libere.

-Yo controlo la tierra, y obviamente, tú también. ¿Cuántos poderes tienes? "

"Puedo controlar el aire, la tierra, el fuego y el agua." Contesté

-Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Esto es mucho mejor. Ahora no tienes que mantener las cosas en secreto! '

"Supongo que no. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

-Claro. Podemos salir con tu hermana y Sokka.

"¿Como lo supiste? "

"No soy estúpido, puedo ver el modo en que miran el uno al otro. Me recuerda a lo mío, lo nuestro.

Me reí y asentí como Sokka y Lily se envolvieron en un tono rojo.

Nos fuimos en mi coche y nos fuimos a nuestra cita, todos juntos. Nada podría estropear este momento. Fuimos a la playa de nuevo. Todavía no podía creer que Toph era uno de nosotros. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**

**Disclaimer dos:la historia no me pertenece yo solo traduzco la historia de** **Keeping Things Secret.**

Capítulo 6

Nuestra cita fue bien y Lily con Sokka fueron a nadar ya que me alojé en tierra firme con Toph que odiaba el agua. No volvimos a hablar. Nos alegramos en los brazos del otro y compartir nuestro calor corporal. Contemplamos a la luna. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarle qué pasaría si yo no la hubiera besado aquel día ella vino desde el gimnasio. Poco a poco me abrazó más cerca y rozó mis labios sobre los de ella. Ella tiene bastante de mi broma después de unos segundos y empujó su lengua dentro de mi boca. Yo estaba sorprendido, pero ya me conocen, no me quejo. Nos llevaron así, pero la lujuria y el deseo de que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando. Cuando lo hicimos, se sonrojó bajo las miradas de Lily y de Sokka.

'Aangy, estoy cansada, ¿podemos ir a casa? "-Preguntó Lily.

Asentí con la cabeza y se puso de pie tirando de Toph conmigo. Fuimos al coche y dejé a Lily y Sokka en nuestra casa, por lo que podría terminar con su cita y yo conduje a la casa de Toph para poner fin a mi cita correctamente también. Llegamos y nos relajamos en el coche durante un tiempo.

"Me lo pasé fenomenal Aang ... '

"Yo también lo podemos hacer de nuevo mañana...-le dije con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría". Ella se rió.

Ella abrió la puerta lista para salir, cuando me tiró de ella de nuevo y colocó un beso en los labios. Me alejé lentamente sonriendo. Ella me miró muy molesto que me confundió. Ella salta en mí y se sentó en mi regazo con las piernas abiertas y yo entre ellos. Me quedé muy sorprendido! Ella empezó a besarme con brusquedad. Movió sus besos de mi boca a mi cuello y mi pecho dejando chupetones grandes y rastros de lápiz labial. Ella se detuvo, jadeando como yo.

"Somos héroes Aang, y tú eres mío." Ella dijo y se fue. Se puso de pie en la puerta y me saludó con una sonrisa. Me dirigí a mi casa, pensando en lo que dijo. Entonces, una idea me quedó. Podríamos ser héroes lucha contra la delincuencia. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi hermana gritando. Salí del coche y encontré a Teo y Sokka peleando.

"Los dos separense! Yo los separe.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un ojo negro. Eran divertidos!

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Le pregunté protagonizada a ellos.

"He venido aquí para pedir disculpas a a Lily y la encontré con este idiota. Teo explicó.

"Este idiota es mi mejor amigo. Y hasta donde yo sé, tu lastimaste a mi hermana! Yo le dije.

"Ella no quiere estar contigo insecto! Lárgate! Sokka gritó.

"Quiero escucharlo de ella perro faldero." Teo respondió.

"No quiero estar contigo Teo. Terminamos. Lily dijo con calma-.

"¿Qué? Pero nena, pensé que nos lo pasamos muy bien! "

"Lo tuvimos, hasta que le dijiste a tus amigos que estás saliendo con una chica estúpida que es inmadura porque no mueve su relación a un nuevo nivel. Después de que acaba de jactarse de tener dos novias al lado de la chica más estúpida, no Teo, que se ha acabado. Por favor, márchate y nunca regreses. "Lily dijo entre sollozos.

'tu BAKA! tu engañaste a mi hermana pequeña, yo confiaba en ti

Le dije y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en el ojo libre. Se cayó sobre su trasero y terminó con dos ojos negros!

"Si alguna vez te veo cerca de Lily otra vez, te voy a matar! 'le rugí cuando el fuego escapó de mi boca. Empezó a correr, asustado de lo que acababa de ver. Mi secreto había sido descubierto, pero no me importaba. Todo lo que me importaba en este momento era mantener mi hermana pequeña a salvo. Corro a su lado y la abrazó. Nos despedimos de Sokka y fue a mi habitación. La abrazo con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en mis brazos. Ella gritó al dormir. Mil maneras de matar a Teo pasaron por mi mente hasta que me quede dormido...


End file.
